


Moving On

by cherri_cola



Series: waiting [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developed Relationship, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving on from some things is hard, but finding someone who's been through the same...that completely changes everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's really shit and fast paced! I'm sorry guys :c

Hinata had been going out with Oikawa for a year now, Hinata’s now in his second year and the team’s completely new. Everyone’s used to the awkward pairing of Oikawa and Hinata, seeing them together wasn’t weird anymore. Kageyama and Hinata still talk as well, they were on good terms. Suga and Daichi had made them sort everything out…He find himself shivering at the thought of all the shouting and crying, Daichi had been utterly terrifying. Nothing more, nothing less. He sits down at his desk, the teacher coming in just a mere amount of seconds after himself. He sets his stuff down on the desk before feeling Hinata tap his shoulder,

“Hey, Bakageyama, do you have the notes from yesterday?”

“…Crap…I don’t…We’ll ask Yachi for them at practice tomorrow…”

“Uh…Can I copy yours the day after? I um…Have a date…” When will Hinata stop being awkward about it, everyone’s okay with it so why can’t he just be open. It can’t be that hard to be open about something, well maybe when it comes to having a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend…Hinata wasn’t always that confident either so it sorta added up…

“Come or you don’t get the notes, dumbass.”

“Please Kageyama!” 

“Shouyou! Tobio! Pay attention!” 

 

*~*

 

Hinata unfortunately was in a massive rush, he had to go get the notes off of Yachi..Then go to his movie date in his training clothes. They were just getting used to the new first years, they could get on well with everyone else but they also had quite a few. There weren’t enough to have them all as regulars so that just added a couple more to the bench. Not as many as Dateko, Shiratorizawa or Aoba Johsai had though. Kageyama takes a deep breath, he’d asked Yamaguchi to teach him the jump float serve. He couldn't get it though, it was frustrating. He takes a deep breath as he runs forward, tossing the ball, it was a bit low but he tried anyway…

“U…Uh Kageyama-kun…Try tossing a bit higher and hitting the ball like this…” Yamaguchi runs forward himself, tossing the ball into the air. Kageyama takes little mental notes before nodding his head,

“Th..Thuff…Thuh…Tha..Thanks.” 

 

He notices Hinata shyly waving at the door again before he goes back to receiving. Kageyama smirks at how lame the two are before going back to practice, he didn’t really mind that Oikawa and Hinata were going out now, he’d gotten over it but sometimes he still felt a small pang in his heart. It wasn’t often but whenever he did it came out of nowhere and wasn’t something he’d get used to. As long as Hinata’s happy, he’s happy…

 

Oikawa laughs at the sight of a sweaty shorty running towards him. It’s cute, the speed and agility being used to run towards him. He lets out a small gasp as he’s almost pushed over by someone barely up to his shoulders, which is somewhat surprising. 

“Oikawaaa”

“You really like dragging out my name don’t you?”

“Wha?! Of course I do! I like your name so…” Someone coughs, Hinata immediately jumps off of Oikawa, and blushes, embarrassed. 

 

“Sorry, Iwa-chan! This is Hinata…”

“I know who he is, Oikawa…” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, Oikawa notices Kageyama walking towards them, a volleyball tucked under his arm.

“Hey…I remember you, you’re the _king of the court_ , Kageyama Tobio.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Ah, sorry, that was still going around at Aoba Johsai before we graduated…” 

“Iwa-chan since when did you apologise?!”

“Shut up trashykawa”

“Hey, he’s not trash!” Hinata pouts

“See, at least someone cares, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa hugs Hinata, causing the shorter boy to look like nothing but a mop of red hair. It’s comical, he’s so short that you can barely tell where he is in the hold. He had literally been engulfed by the university student. Kageyama hears small giggles coming from Iwaizumi, and he finds himself laughing…He hasn't laughed with someone like this in a while…

 

*~*

 

Hinata had ended up leaving his notes with Kageyama who had ended up taking them. The two had left both Kageyama and Iwaizumi there, there was a blanket of an uncomfortable silence on top of the two. It was as if it had been placed there perfectly. 

“So how long did you like Hinata for?” Kageyama spits out his milk. It goes all over the ground and some of it had gone down his throat, causing him to choke. 

“H…How do you know that?!”

“You’re actions, idiot.” He couldn’t be that obvious, he didn't like him anymore, but today had been one of those days he’d felt that small pang…

“Most of our first year…He got tired of waiting for me…”

“Waiting for you?! He should’ve made the first move then.”

“No, no he did tell me…I just..He was waiting for me…T..To say it…” He’s stumbling over his words, he’s like a love struck school girl. 

“Oooh…” Kageyama looks at the spilt milk on the ground, and squeezes the rest out of the box. He’d lost a large amount of his drink unfortunately…

“I’m in the same boat as you then, n..not with the waiting thing…” Kageyama’s steps fall into the same pattern as Iwa’s, they’re walking together aimlessly now.

“Eh? Really?” 

“Y..Yeah, I just got over it though…” Iwaizumi blushes, falling over his words, much like Kageyama earlier,

“Who?!” It’s like he’s interrogating him, he needs to calm down…But he can’t help wanting to know, he went through the exact same thing…

“Oikawa.” Iwa sighs.

 

Iwaizumi had come to terms with it a while ago…He didn’t mind telling others it was more of the fact of how _much_ he would’ve been willing to do. He had been pretty much head over heels, it almost made him sick. He hated that feeling of jealousy and depression in the pit of his stomach, he felt it whenever he saw Hinata. He barely felt it anymore, he’d managed to get over everything though…somehow. Still, rarely…he’d feel some sort of sting, a pang, something that almost isn’t supposed to be there.

“Wait..So…You…Oikawa?” He smiles at Kageyama’s reaction,

“I third wheeled for them quite a lot actually…” Iwa sighs, that was awful…Constantly being with them. Oikawa had always made him stay when Hinata had come past Aoba Johsai last year.

“Same, that dumbass is so shy he could barely say anything without choking.”

“Oikawa was so flirty he made me actually feel sick. It was disgusting.” 

 

They walked together, stayed together, talked together until dark, then they had to part ways and walk home. Neither wanted to leave the conversation and both had a fuzzy feeling in their chests. 

 

_Maybe this is what it’s like to move on_ ….


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding someone makes it all go away

Neither of them know how it happened. The first time they’d really had a conversation with just each other was when they’d met at the practice match and spent almost too much time talking. It was surreal, they surprisingly got on well, catching onto each other’s nicknames for Hinata and Oikawa. They got close…

Kageyama’s on a run, of course he’s training with the rest of the team. They’re in the middle of training, the rest of the team (apart from Hinata) was behind him. Tanaka and Noya were running with the first years, they’d decided to simply because they were making sure no one got lost, like Hinata had the year before…They hadn’t left the area, this time Nekoma were coming to play at Karasuno which was nice. Hinata hadn’t stopped asking him about Iwaizumi recently as well, they’re just friends…It’s weird that the shorter boy was showing such an interest in his life, they usually keep away from talking about that stuff…It usually got awkward, which never really happens considering how oblivious Hinata can be…

*~*

“So Iwa-chan…Whaddya think of Kageyama?” This is what the past month had been, endless questions about fucking Kageyama. He looks at the volleyball in his hand, tempted to throw at the back of Oikawa’s head just for good measure.   
“I like him.”   
“Ufufu~ Iwa-chaaan!” The volleyball flies out of his hands,  
“Just friends, shittykawa.”   
“You sure, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa wiggles his eyebrows and smiles suggestively at Iwaizumi. Which is when he notices that his feeling slightly flustered.  
“Yes I’m sure, trashykawa.” Oikawa just smiles,  
“If you say so~” The taller one grins before going to back to volleyball, paying more attention to his serve than his friend. 

Iwaizumi’s just standing there now, staring at the courts surrounding him. He doesn’t know why he finds his mind drifting towards a certain black haired setter, he doesn’t know why he’s smiling and blushing. He immediately shakes his head, trying to bring himself out of the thoughts. He walks forward, bending down to pick up a volleyball. His thoughts quickly returning to Karasuno’s setter before practicing his receives.   
“You’re blushing, Iwa-Chaaaan~”  
“You’re on the other side of the court, you shouldn’t be able to tell what my face’s doing.”  
“Oh but I can.”  
“Stop lying to me, Iwa-Chan.” He just sighs and says nothing back, sometimes Oikawa can be a massive pain in the ass. It’s not as if he isn’t okay with that though, after all, he was one of the few people who could actually put up with Oikawa.

*~*

Both of Kageyama’s hands are gripping the two coffees as if they’re his lifeline. Well they almost were, it’s been cold recently. They had barely any time for things like this, Ennoshita wanted them to practice and be ready for the match at the end of the week. They were having yet another one of their matches, known as the battle of the garbage dump. He smiles as he stands up, pushing the chair out from behind him.  
“Iwa!” He immediately feels his cheeks burning up, did he really just…No, shit…  
“Kageyama, hey.” He hands the coffee to the other, blushing slightly, “Did you call me Iwa?  
“N..No…”  
“Why’re you so shy?”  
“I’m not shy!”   
“You sure?”  
“Yes…” He smiles, he likes Iwaizumi. a lot. It’s funny, the way things can change when you find someone with the same experiences as you…He’s so deep in thought he doesn't realise that his hand’s in someone else’s until he feels the warmth surrounding it.  
“I hope you don’t mind…”  
“N…No of course I don’t!” He jolts, he feels like he used to feel around Hinata. He doesn’t know what to do, how to act…He almost can’t control his actions…  
“Good.” They’re walking, they’ve got no idea where they’re going and no idea what they’re going to do. They’re just there, holding hands, enjoying each other’s company. It’s almost as if they don’t even need to say anything…Kageyama finds himself going where Iwa goes, soon they find themselves in a park. It’s in the middle of the city, but it’s nice. He likes it here. it fit in perfectly with where they are, the small quaint houses with shrines here and there. He likes the cherry blossom trees on the side of the path, the bridge going over the rushing water…If he’s being honest, this park is one of his favourite places…He’s always liked it, he doesn't know why either…  
“You like it here, I’m assuming?” Iwa smiles, looking at the small smile on Kageyama’s face,   
“Yeah, I always have…” He trails off, looking down at the rushing water beneath him, Iwaizumi leaning his back against the wall, one foot up, as if he’s trying to act cool, which he probably is.   
“It’s not my favourite place…but I like it…” The other trails off, noticing Kageyama jumping onto the railing and sitting down on it. They both turn their heads and look at each other, eyes bright and small, shy smiles, “You’re like a kid sometimes Kageyama….”  
“Same goes for you, I..Iwa.” He uses the nickname again, expecting to be called out for it. He feels his collar being pulled and before he knows it, he’s sitting there, on a bridge, cherry blossoms surrounding him, kissing Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t someone who was cheesy or sentimental. So why was he doing something that seemed to be out of a shoujo manga…Why did he find himself kissing Kageyama, while they're on a bridge, surrounded by cherry blossoms with the sound of rushing water in the back ground…He notices that Kageyama’s kissing back, and he starts smiling into it. He pulls away and they both look dumbfounded and stupid. They have blushing cheeks and goofy smiles, with no words being exchanged between them. He wants to do it again and again, he liked it, kissing Kageyama..He liked it a lot. He hears Kageyama’s feet hit the ground and the taller boy kisses him this time, slowly, carefully, nothing like he pictured Kageyama to be like. Iwa finds himself almost melting as he find Kageyama’s arms around him, almost enveloping him, his own arms he finds around Kageyama’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. They pull apart and just stay there on the bridge, holding each other,  
“Y..You’re cheesy”  
“No, you’re the cheesy one!”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy and bashful, that's how couples are supposed to be right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please rlly enjoy this chapter! It was one of the funnest to write in the whole series C:

The start of it all was awkward, neither Iwaizumi or Kageyama could stop thinking about the other. Neither of them could speak to the other without stuttering…They were bashful to say the least. There were no awkward silences though, there were only comfortable ones. They were nice…They found something in each other they couldn’t find in anyone else.

 

Iwaizumi finds himself blushing at the thought, they weren’t the most open couple. But people know they’re together, it wasn’t exactly hard to tell. Iwaizumi’s drawn out of though when he notices that Oikawa’s waving his hands in his face. 

“So what’s up with you and Kageyama?”

“N…Nothing! Nothing at all!” He sweats, trying to avoid Oikawa’s questioning gaze.

“Ufufu, it doesn’t seem like it Iwa-chan.” 

“I can assure th..there’s nothing.”

“Why’re you blushing then?”

“I..I’m not blushing!” He throws a volleyball at Oikawa’s. Oikawa doesn't even notice the ball in front of him before it hits him, knocking him onto his ass. 

 

Kageyama’s sitting in class, looking out the window. It’s lunch break so everyone’s going between classrooms or outside, he likes his desk. It’s next to the window, he likes looking out because it gives him some time to think. He finds his thoughts drifting from school and to Iwaizumi, his smile’s small and his cheeks red. 

“Oi, Kageyama! Are you listening to me?”

“Hm?” Unfortunately he’s torn from his thoughts, 

“You can for a double date Saturday, right?” He almost spits out his milk, being thrown back to the first time he talked with Iwaizumi,

“Wha..U..Um…I don’t…”

“Oikawa said you’re going out with Iwaizumi, don’t lie to me bakageyama.” He just stays silent, he’s not even sure what they are. Neither has formally asked the other out or to be their boyfriend. 

“We aren’t even going out dumbass…” Hinata laughs, 

“You should ask him out already then, bakageyama.”

 

*~*

 

It was late, around one in the morning to be exact. Kageyama couldn’t sleep, he wasn’t tired for some reason.His eyelids weren’t heavy or anything like that, his movements were still fluid and not slow. He gets his phone from his bedside table and opens his texts, 

 

**Iwaizumi:** _Hey, you up?_

**Kageyama:** _Yeah, I can’t sleep…_

**Iwaizumi:** _Neither can I, surprisingly…_

 

Kageyama finds himself shaking as he carefully types out a sentence, deleting then retyping for a solid five minutes, 

 

**Iwaizumi:** _You still there…_

 

He closes his eyes and clicks send, he opens his eyes seeing the message written in small letters,

 

**Kageyama:** _Um, so earlier today Hinata invited me on a double date with Oikawa and I don’t really see a way out of it and he said I should bring you…Oikawa told him we’re going out, so um, would you maybe go out…on a date…on Saturday…_

**Iwaizumi:** _Oh…Of course I would! What kind’ve person would I be if I didn’t go?_

 

*~*

 

He had a day, a day until he went out with Iwa, sure it was a double date but it was still something. He finds himself smiling shyly on his way to school, he didn’t live far away so he’d usually walk. Sometimes he’d end up catching up with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi but they usually left later than him. Today was one of those rare days when he had company,

“Kageyama kun, you’re blushing…” Yamaguchi points out,

“No I’m not.”

“Tobio, who’s the unlucky bastard.”

“Wha…” Iwa’s not unlucky, is he? Well he’s not lucky, but he’s not unlucky…

“Awww look at him Tsukki! He’s moved on!”

“Tch, so pathetic.”

“Tsukkiii, don’t be like that.” Kageyama doesn’t say anything, he’s used to third wheeling with the both of them. It was cute because neither knew they liked the other, Tsukishima of course was waiting to something ‘cool’. Yamaguchi was just too awkward to do anything about it. Why didn’t Hinata invite them on the double date? Actually no that wouldn’t have worked at all. Tsukishima and Hinata hate each other apart from when they're on the court which is when they were able to cooperate surprisingly well. It usually consisted of one riling the other up, or one trying to show who’s the better player. 

 

*~*

 

Iwaizumi finds himself walking right up to Oikawa before their lecture, 

“Wh…Why’d you tell Hianata…a..about me and k..kageyama?” He was tripping over his words, he hates it, but he can’t necessarily help it.

“Because we both want you to get together already, Iwa-chan.”

“W..We could get together o..ourselves.” Oikawa raises his eyebrow, 

“You sure, because I definitely don’t think that you could…” Oikawa teases, winking at Iwaizumi, “Unless you somehow became a lot less bashful when it comes to that stuff.” He finds himself lost, he knows that both he and Kageyama are shy when it comes to relationships. The only reason they’d even agreed to the whole double date thing was because there was no way out of it, for either of them. Both Hinata and Oikawa are annoyingly persistent. Iwa sighs, 

“What time are we meeting…on saturday?”

“We’re meeting at around 7:00 and we’re doing laser tag! Couple vs Couple!” 

“L…Laser tag?! What are you, seven?!”

“Yes, I am a seven year old Iwa-chan.” Oikawa throws him a smile, poking his tongue out. 

 

*~*

 

It’s Saturday, and Kageyama has no idea what to wear to a laser tag date. He looks at the runners, shorts and band shirt then towards the vans, torn shirt and an old pair of denim jeans. He could either dress really nicely and sweat through it, or dress really badly and be comfortable or…He could always wear his volleyball uniform. The third idea’s tossed aside as he gets into the shower, he can decide on what to wear while he’s cleaning himself off…

 

Iwa looks at his options, he had to be there by seven, it’s around four thirty now…The laser tag place is around half an hour away…He has around two hours to decide between two outfits. One consisting of a thin three quarter sleeve shirt that has black sleeves and a pair of jeans or a simple black t-shirt with a worn out and torn pair of shorts. He decides on the latter before getting the shower and washing himself off. 

 

Hinata’s waiting outside the laser tag place, he’d been driven there by Oikawa and now they’re waiting on the other two. Kageyama probably needed to be picked up considering he doesn't have his license yet…The two are sitting on the stairs, Hinata leaning on Oikawa’s shoulder and they’re hands in each other’s. They didn’t need to say anything,

“Y’know…I love you…”Oikawa whispers…Hinata’s cheeks heat up,

“I…I love you to…” He snuggles further into Oikawa’s neck. They sit there until they hear a car pull up.

 

They went inside, Hinata jumping everywhere, excited is an understatement, Hinata’s a lot more than excited. 

“We’re fucked, Kageyama…” Kageyama simply nods in agreement, 

“We…We might be able to pull this off…” He smirks, they might win this. They all shared the amount before going into the ‘arena’ donning their armour and laser guns. Hinata and Oikawa run off as fast as they can, leaving Iwaizumi and Kageyama back to back behind a wall. Kageyama ducks out from behind the wall, carefully running and hiding. He has no clue where the others are, then he hears it. That noise saying that he’s been found and shot, he quickly ducks behind a wall, trying to see who managed to hit him. He’s back in now, just him and his breathing. Then he sees it, a flash of movement and that’s all he needs to hit Hinata. He hears that all too familiar sound before hearing someone teasing him, 

“If you shoot my boyfriend, you might want to protect yourself.” Kageyama runs, bumping into someone, 

“Kageyama! What’re you doing?!” 

“Running away from Oikawa.” Iwaizumi just nods before taking his hand and guiding him. They’re almost tripping over each other’s foot steps before they hide behind a massive wall, each occasionally looking out to spot the others. He sees a light, he shoots, he scores! He does a little fist pump before looking out from his vantage point, through one of the holes. It was a waiting game now, whoever comes out first…He keeps his back to the wall, Iwa next to him. 

“You see them?” He just shakes his head, before he hears the _beep_ indicating that he’s been hit. Iwa quickly shoots from the direction the laser came, hitting whoever it had been.

“Iwa-chan, that’s just rude!” 

“If I had a volleyball here it’d be in your face, trashykawa.” 

 

*~*

 

Hinata had ended up getting the most points and hits, somehow. It was probably because of his stamina, but the team that had ended up winning was Iaizumi’s and Kageyama’s somehow. They collectively had gotten more hits and therefore more points. 

“So the team captain and crazy stamina didn’t win? What a pity.” Iwaizumi mocks, with Kageyama smirking, 

“I mean, we don’t have any special skills when it comes to stuff like this, do we Iwa.”

“Hey! I got the most hits and Oikawa tried his hardest leave him alone!” Hinata says jumping up and down between them. Oikawa’s simply smiling, it wasn’t a pleasant one but a scary one. 

“How about something to eat then?” It sounds almost strained…Then again Oikawa isn’t exactly known for his sportsmanship…

 

They ended up at some tacky pizza place around five minutes away. Of course it was awkward, one pair had been going out for a year and for the other it was their first date. 

“Iwa-chan, how’d you get to know Kageyama?” 

“We started talking.” 

“Iwa-chaaan, tell me moore!” Oikawa pleads, Iwaizumi’s blushing. It’s obvious that they’re both too embarrassed to talk about their conversations, and that they’re extremely bashful about how cliché the whole bridge scene had turned out.

“Oikawa don’t ask them that, maybe they don’t want to tell.” Hinata smiles, he knows how bashful Kageyama can be. He had to put up with it for a majority of their first year…

“But I wanna know…”  
“Y..You really d..don’t..” Kageyama stutters, blushing.

“Fine then.” Oikawa pouts. 

 

For the rest of the night they all talked about this and that, avoiding small talk and awkward silences as much as possible. Every now and then there’d be an awkward pause but Hinata would usually say something utterly ridiculous. It was around half past ten when they all decided to go home. Kageyama got a ride from Iwaizumi and Hinata got one from Oikawa. 

 

Iwa pulls up outside Kageyama’s house, neither of them get out of the car. They just sit there,

“Th..Thanks f..for coming.”

“Why’re you so shy, Kageyama?” Iwa sighs before turning towards him, putting one of his hands on his cheek. He kisses him, slowly, carefully, it was different to the one on the bridge, but still nice. Before Kageyama even knows what he’s doing, he notices the other nibbling slightly on his lip. He opens his mouth just a little bit more. 

 

They pull away from each other, smiling and flustered with cheeks tinted red. Kageyama smiles shyly saying a small goodbye before getting out of the car and walking inside. He shrugs off his hoodie, lying it on the table next to the door before going upstairs. There’s a skip on his step when his mother finds him about to walk up the stairs,

“You told me you’d be back by ten, Tobio.” He’s still smiles,

“Sorry Mum…”

“It’s fine,” she sighs, “but just tell me if you’re going to be late…” He nods his head before starting to head to his room,

“Why’re you so happy, Tobio?” She says smiling, she knows full well why he’s so happy, but she wants to hear him say it. Tobio had never had a relationship, a proper one before…

“I…I think I’ve got a boyfriend Mum…” She notices he’s blushing and she’s smiling, a small one. She’s proud that her son’s finally found someone…

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complication...it's something that he almost wishes doesn't exist. But is it even that?

Kageyama and Iwaizumi had been going out for around a month, they were shy and bashful around others, but around each other they were more careful. Hinata had heard everything about it from Kageyama and Oikawa had heard everything about it from Iwaizumi. Neither of them would shut up about the other around other people. Now whenever Hinata went to see the university team’s games, he’d drag Kageyama along and whenever Karasuno had games Oikawa would make Iwaizumi come. Noth that they didn’t want to see each other play, they’re just shy as a couple.They weren’t exactly out, but people knew that there’s something going on.

 

Hinata’s bored, bored staring at his phone waiting for his boyfriend to respond so he decides to go for a ride. He likes riding his bike, it calms him, provides him with alone time. He doesn’t know many people who enjoy it as much…He gets changed into more appropriate gear before going outside, shouting out a goodbye to his family. 

 

*~*

 

Kageyama was on a walk, he was just listening to music and carrying a thermos with tea. He doesn’t know where he’s going or what he’s doing. He just wants some time out from his Mum, who hasn't stopped pestering him for the last month about when Iwaizumi’s gonna come over. Neither of them had organised to meet the other’s parents yet, but…but maybe it’s about time…He smiles to himself as he thinks of his boyfriend, he fucking adores him. He didn’t have any trouble saying it, he did at the start of everything but now…now he could shout it from the fucking roof tops even though it’s cliché as shit. He found himself standing on the bridge…he didn’t realise where his feet were taking him either. He finds himself sitting in the exact same position, looking out on the water slowly sipping his tea, it’s still warm. He has the strange feeling of nostalgia, being thrown back to months ago when they’d been right here…He’s drawn out of thought when he feels someone tapping him on the shoulder, he turns around, smiling, seeing Asahi…He almost falls off and into the water. 

“A…Asahi?! What’re you doing here?”

“Well, Noya said you’d be here and I was just wondering how you are, we haven’t talked since me and the others graduated…” Asahi’s hand is at the back of his neck, Kageyama can tell how anxious the older boy is.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine I guess…I um…I’ve got a boyfriend now a..as well..” He notices the bigger person almost choke, 

“W..Wait so..you..Hinata..Boyfriend?!” Kageyama laughs, blushing, 

“No, not Hinata…He slipped through my fingers…”

“Oh… s…So who, then?”

“I…Iwaizumi…” He notices Asahi’s gaze change, he looked concerned. “There’s no need to be worried or anything! W…We’re great…He’s great.” 

“Okay, well I..I’ve gotta go or Noya’s gonna shout at me for being late again…” Kageyama waves before turning back to look at the water. He doesn’t think much of the concerned look that came from Asahi around a minute ago. He just puts his earphones in, and pays attention to the rushing water.

 

He’s walking home now, it’s not late but he’s run out of tea and it’s getting slightly chilly outside. He shoves one hand in his jacket pocket to keep at least one set of fingers warm. He’s not that cold though, just his hands, he’d forgot to bring gloves with him so…The way back to his house from the park goes past Iwaizumi’s apartment complex…He smiles at the thought of surprising his boyfriend…

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t remember if he’d locked the door or not, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care at all, the only thing he cares about right now is getting what he wants. He finds himself slowly losing control as teeth graze across his already bruised neck. He moans, quietly as Oikawa bites down on his collarbone. Fuck this is what he wants, someone who isn’t bashful or shy, someone who doesn’t just say things. Someone who will fuck him senseless is what he wants. They’re on the couch with Oikawa straddling him, his hands around Oikawa’s neck…they’d both lost their shirts on the way in and they’re both in nothing but their boxers,

“Iwa-chan, have I told you how beautiful you look like this?” He doesn’t say anything, of course Oikawa has, every time they did something like this. Oikawa winks before he pulls down Iwaizumi’s boxers, he quickly sits up and stands up, taking off his own. They’d done this before…Oikawa sits up on his knees and shoves his fingers into Iwa’s mouth,

“Suck.” And he does, he loves the feel of Oikawa’s fingers in his mouth, calloused from years of volleyball…

 

“The fuck is this?!” Shit…he looks towards the door as Oikawa removes his fingers. It takes both of them a couple seconds before they’re scrambling for their clothes, “Iwa…Please tell me what the fuck is going on…” He says nothing as he quickly grabs his boxers from the end of the couch and pulls them up…Oikawa sends Iwaizumi a wink before he leaves, he sends Kageyama a mocking smile and then he’s gone, leaving the two there.

“Why…” Kageyama’s voice’s empty, there’s nothing there, nothing there but the hurt shining in his eyes. Why’s he always the one who has to deal with others shit…

“Listen alright, I love you, I love you so fucking much but I can explain alright…I…” But he can’t explain…He can’t explain it all actually, both know that. It feels like Kageyama’s been punched in the gut, tears are pricking his eyes…He’s finally crying, but he isn’t crying alone like he’d prefer…He’s crying in front of someone else…

“I…I gotta go…”

 

*~*

 

Hinata rides past an apartment complex, and he sees Kageyama outside…on the stairs crying…He doesn’t know why but he stops, almost breathless as he leans his bike against the wall. He then sits down and doesn’t say anything to Kageyama but sit there, he doesn’t know what to do say or how to act…

“K..Kageyama…Why are you crying?” Nothing but inaudible sobs come from the setter. No words, no nothing, just sobbing. 

“Do you want me to call Iwa for you?” Nothing, theres a small pause as if he’s just trying to think, think as he always does when there’s a problem. 

“It’s okay…” The words are choked but they’re there…

“Do you want me to walk you home then…” He stands up right before he sees someone sprint out, 

“Kageyama! Please, I promise you it didn’t mean anyth..” 

Iwaizumi stops shouting as soon as he sees Hinata there and then the guilt hits him. And boy does it hit him hard, he feels sick facing both of them. He wants to admit what he did to Hinata, tell him what happened…He can’t do that though, he can’t ruin the love he’s built and it’s not like that he’d believe him either…

 

*~*

 

Hinata was wheeling his bike, keeping pace with Kageyama. He isn’t crying anymore, his hands are shoved in his pockets and his eyes are empty. They’re showing nothing, nothing but one thing, hurt. Hinata doesn’t know what to say, how to approach a conversation, maybe he should just be quiet…Yeah, maybe that’s best. His curiosity’s eating at him though, he wants to know what happened…between Kageyama and Iwaizumi. He’s scared to know though, he’s scared because his own boyfriend’s been busy in the last month…What if Oikawa’s been cheating on him with Iwaizumi…It’s not likely but he can’t but think… _what if he’s sick of me?_ That’s when he feels an all too familiar sinking feeling, a feeling of pain and desperation. He knows that Oikawa wouldn’t do that, after all the setter had told him the words he’d always wanted to hear… _I love you_. 

 

They arrived outside Kageyama’s house, Hinata simply smiles sadly at his friend. Kageyama does nothing back but nod his head before he walks inside. He gets back on his bike, and rides away from the house. It was dark now, the extra time spent making sure Kageyama was okay had slowed him down considerable but he doesn’t find himself caring that much about lost time…More about the fact that something _happened_ that hurt Kageyama. He never cries…He’s never cried, in front of people either… He can’t piece anything together and it’s confusing him, sure he’d not exactly smart but he should be able to figure out things like this, shouldn’t he…


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one could keep it from him, he had to find out eventually.

It’s been a week, Hinata has barely seen Kageyama and he’s concerned. He tried to get Oikawa to talk to Iwaizumi about it but he couldn’t get anything out of the ace. He’s concerned, he’s afraid, he notices Kageyama distancing himself from him again. He notices that he avoids Iwaizimi’s gaze whenever they show up at the gate..He doesn’t know what’s going on and it’s killing him. He wants to know what happened, he wants to know how Kageyama was able to lose everything so fast. He wants to know why he found Kageyama crying outside of Iwaizumi’s apartment complex at sunset. He wants answers and no one’s giving him any…

Kageyama can’t do it, he can’t bring himself to tell Hinata what he saw. What happened, he can’t bring himself to say that the man that he loves was cheating on him. Hinata does love Oikawa, you can see it. You can just tell by the simple way his eyes light up and his smile brightens. He can’t bring down the small spiker’s world like that…He can’t ruin something so important to someone. God does he feel bad though, he knows something that needs to be told…He tries his hardest not to cry, he can’t pay attention to class, to anyone or anything. He only cried that one time, that one time on the steps and that’s it. Fuck he’s sick of it all…He mustn’t have heard the bell go because Hinata’s waving his hands in front of him. He doesn’t want to even look at him, he can’t…  
“Oi! Bakageyama, you even listening?” He has to get out of here, he can’t stand seeing Hinata. He feels guilty for some reason…He doesn’t know why…

*~*

Oikawa smirks as he approaches Iwa after practice,   
“How about we finished what we started, Iwa-chan?” He purrs, he gets ignored as Iwa walks away from him and into the change rooms. He feels a small pang of guilt, a small one, it’s there. He still feels happy around Hinata, but it’s not the same as Iwaizumi. He loves being with Hinata, being around him, his happiness is infectious…He doesn’t know whether he’s in love with Hinata or the idea of Hinata…He looks down at the volleyball in his hands and he doesn’t know what he’ll do if Kageyama ends up telling Hinata…He doesn't want to lose the energetic red head. For the past year his life has almost been centered around that relationship…He finds tears falling down…tears? Why’s he crying? He can’t feel bad, he can’t feel guilty, god why does he always fuck up…He’s lost almost everything…

Iwaizumi was walking along the path and he sees Hinata running to the university. Shit, he’s gonna spill, he’s gonna tell. If Hinata stops him…He’s going to cause even more destruction, and he doesn’t want to pull Hinata into that…  
“Iwaizumi! What happened between you and Kageyama?!” Hinata shouts, his cheeks red and nose running, it’s starting to get colder now…  
“Nothing.” He brushes off, he doesn’t need to say more than needed and if he does then he’s not sure he can keep a secret…  
“You know something! I know you do!” Hinata insists, “He’s just started going back to school and he never talks about you anymore! What did you do to him?!” Fuck, Kageyama used to talk about him…He didn’t show up at school for days…Shit what has he done,  
“I d..did nothing.” He’s choking up now, fuck he has to get out of here…  
“You’re lying!” The second year’s eyes are filled with anger, and a small bit of confusion…  
“L..Listen, Hinata what I did…if I told you it wouldn’t just be hurting Kageyama…” shit, shit, shit now he’s in for it. Hinata’s look completely changes, his voice turning to ice.  
“What do you mean? Are you saying what I think you are?” He says nothing, he’s intimidated…Intimidated by the gaze, the voice, how quickly his whole manner had changed.  
“I…I cheated on Kageyam…”  
“With who?!”   
“S…Someo..”  
“WITH WHO?!” He’s shouting, shouting so loudly people are looking at him, he takes a deep breath, before growling, “Who the fuck did you cheat on him with?!” He says nothing, Hinata’s face completely pales, as he sees Oikawa approaching,  
“N…No…No he’s not…He’s not, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t fucking cheat on me!”  
“Hm? Oh, what’s going on here, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa smiles before noticing Hinata’s anger and the tension between all of them skyrocketed. If you simply touched it, something would snap.  
“I…I’ve gotta go…”

*~*

It was just them now, just Hinata and Oikawa. Oikawa smiles, waving,   
“Hey! Wanna go out?”  
“Yes…But before that, before anything else, I want to know.” He doesn’t know if he does, he doesn’t know if he wants the answer. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if it’s yes. He won’t be able to bring himself to run away, but he won’t be able to meet his eyes either…  
“What?”  
“Did you cheat on me with Iwaizumi…” It was silent, even the birds stopped. They were out, the words there, just hanging in the air. He couldn’t take them back. He wants an answer, he doesn’t want to wait to see if it’s real…   
“You did…Didn’t you?” Nothing, just silence. “Fucking answer me, god dammit!” He’s almost crying, actually no, he is crying, he doesn’t know when he started but he’s crying and he can’t stop. He finds himself looking at Oikawa…being met with some sort of look…It takes him a while to figure out what it is in his eyes…It’s regret. It’s there for a small moment and he finds himself stumbling backwards. He’s shaking, his visions blurring, as he turns around…He can’t look at him anymore, he can’t do it…Not without feeling sick, not without wanting to throw up.   
“Hinata, please listen to me.” He wants to, he wants to go to him, go to him and cry. He can’t, he can’t fucking do it…How the hell could he…  
“Just please give m..me some space…” He didn’t want his voice to crack but it did, then he’s gone. Walking away, he hears Oikawa running behind him but fuck doesn’t he get the meaning of space.   
“please..” He whispers, “just let me be alone for a bit…”

*~*

Hinata isn’t at school the next day, the day after that or the one after that either. He’s just in his room, sleeping and crying. He can’t bring himself to believe it, to believe that he’s been cheated on. He’s staring at blank walls, with gazes of nothing. His phone ran out of charge two days ago and the food on his bedside is untouched. Whenever he sleeps it’s deep and long, no dreams, no nothing. He hears a knock on his door and he’s pulled out of his thoughts…  
“Hinata…honey, it’s me.” He doesn’t reply, “Your sister and I are extremely worried, you’ve been in there for days, at least tell us what happened…” That’s it, that’s exactly it…What didn’t happen. Then the all too familiar sound, a wretched sob coming from him. Fuck he has never cried this much, never been so left out…  
“Big bro…What’s wrong? Natsu will fix it!” His little sister sings. He wants them to go away, he’s an absolute train wreck…

Natsu takes her mother’s hand, guiding her downstairs,  
“Mummy, I know big bro’s friend’s little brother! Maybe he can come over…Maybe that’ll make big bro better!” Her mother smiles before walking to the door,   
“Well, we better get rugged up then!”

*~*

There’s someone knocking on the door, his parents are out and his brother’s asleep. Who the hell would be knocking on his door at this time…It’s a saturday and it’s early. He grumbles to himself as he opens it, he’s met with a mother and Natsu, Hinata’s little sister.  
“Oh…”  
“Listen um…” The older woman starts “I…I know you guys didn’t get along until recently, but my son…something happened…he hasn’t left his room for days and he’s just crying and sleeping, he hasn’t eaten or anything…Please help…” Kageyama’s not even in proper clothing when he exits the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing the past two chapters, I have ripped my own heart out this is not okay

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! Sorry this is so late! I just had more to write for this one and this was a lot funner to write than part one so I got really in it, so there're a lot more words in a couple chapters c: anyways, the same thing's been done as last time, all chapters posted at once just so you guys don't have to wait!


End file.
